objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Object Land
Ultimate Object Land is the 2nd Season of Ultimate Object World. Episode 1: New Contestants, New Hosts MePhone4S: Hello people, welcome to Ultimate Object World Season 2, Ultimate Object Land. Firey Speaker Box: If you remember, last season, 58 contestants from BFDI and II competed to win UOW, with Gelatin taking the glory. Evil Window: This season, Me, MePhone4S and Firey's Speaker Box will be hosting. Firey Speaker Box: And with a new season comes 65 new contestants, some of these were potential contestants for BFDI, some of these were potential contestants for II, some of these were potential contestants for OU, some these were potential contestants for OM, while some are neither. MePhone4S: Say hello to Nickel (BFDI), Evil Leafy, Fries (BFDI), TV, Nonexisty, Robot Flower, Fanny, Marker, Taco (BFDI), 8-Ball, Pie, Grassy, Remote, Pillow, Eggy, Balloony, Basketball, Clock, Bell (BFDI), Cloudy, Saw, Barf Bag, Tree, Naily, Roboty, Black Hole, Firey Jr., Cake, Lollipop, Lightning, Gaty, Bottle, Bracelety, Cheez-It, Snowflake, TNT, Trousers, Waffle, Lego Brick, Tune, Get Well Soon Card, Bunk Bed, Bushy, Sky, Boombox, Football, Teddy Bear, Spikey-Mervert, Bell (II), Cookie, Magnifying Glass, Poptart, Orange, Banana, Guitar, Rubber Ball, Party Hat, Gumball, Magnet, Milk, Credit Card, Cup, Ribbon, Lantern and Headphones. Remote: It's great to be here. Fries (BFDI): Yeah, I hear my brother from BFDIA competed last season. Nickel (BFDI): really, my brother competed too. Taco (BFDI): And mine. Lollipop: Whatever. Evil Window: OK, so, you'll be wondering what your 1st challenge is, right? Cup: I hate you Evil Window, and I hate everyone else here. Firey Speaker Box: Right... Anyways, like last season, there'll be no teams, now, stand on that platform that looks like a circle. Clock: It's a bit crowded but I'll get use to it. Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, the 11 people that fall 1st will face elimination, 3, 2, 1 and GO! Milk: I'm bored, I should push people off, hmmm, Ah ha, I should push Naily off (Does so) Naily: You'll regret that! Teddy Bear: (Pushs Nonexisty, Cup and Lollipop off) Outta my way, I need my space. Poptart: Oh yeah. (Pushes Teddy Bear off) That's what you get for shooting me with a paintgun. Magnet: Chickens. Oh yeah I win. *Jumps off* Gumball: Magnet must've become more of a idiot. Marker: Hey Clock, wanna form a alliance? Clock: OK. Remote: Could I join your alliance. Marker: Sure. TV: Say, can I join too. Marker: OK. Saw: Can me, Pillow, Eggy, Grassy and Pie join too. Marker: OK. (Pushes Evil Leafy, Robot Flower and Lantern off) Headphones: (Pushes Fanny and Roboty off) Wow, that was easy. MePhone4S: Indeed it was, anyways, Naily, Nonexisty, Cup, Lollipop, Teddy Bear, Magnet, Evil Leafy, Robot Flower, Lantern, Fanny and Roboty are up for elimination, people not on the show, vote for one of them right now, the contestant with the most votes will be eliminated. Episode 2: TLC Finding Roboty: Man, I hope I'm not eliminated this episode. Eggy: Wait, since when did you start worrying about being eliminated. Roboty: Because one, I had the least amount of votes at the BFDI debut, second, I'm normally teamless in any camp I'm in and third, I'm not that populer. Firey Speaker: Well, you'll find out who's eliminated, at the elimination area. (At the elimination area) MePhone4S: Hello you 11, how does it feel to have lost the 1st challenge. Fanny: Terrible, just terrible. Evil Window: OK, anyways, onto the votes, we got 582 votes, and I've got to say, it was pretty close, if you're safe, you'll get a gelatin. Firey Speaker Box: With the least amount of votes is... Lollipop. Lollipop: Like, yeah girl. (Gets a gelatin) Firey Speaker Box: Yeah, she's safe with 18 votes. Lollipop: Well I should've gotten no votes you know. Mephone4S: Shut up, anyways, the next person safe with 29 votes is Lantern. Lantern: :) (Gets a gelatin) Evil Window: He seems happy, anyways, Fanny, you're safe with 36 votes. Fanny: Nice. (Gets a gelatin) Firey Speaker Box: Also safe with 49 votes is Magnet. Magnet: Derp-a-Doodle-Doo. (Gets a gelatin) MePhone4S: Robot Flower is safe with 50 votes, and so is Evil Leafy, with only 53 votes. (Robot Flower and Evil Leafy get gelatins) Evil Window: Roboty is also safe, with only 54 votes against him. Roboty: *Sighs* That was close. (Gets a gelatin) Firey Speaker Box: The next contestant safe is, Nonexisty with 59 votes. Nonexisty: ... (Gets a gelatin) MePhone4S: Cup, you're safe with 77 votes. Cup: I hate eliminations. (Gets a gelatin) Evil Window: Huh, alright, bottom 2, Teddy Bear, your evil effort in the II debuting contest has got you a lot of votes, and Naily, your unpopularity that was given to you through BFSP got you a lot of votes too, let's show the votes. (Naily and Teddy Bear stare) Bear = 78, Naily = 79 Naily: WHAT!?! I can not be eliminated, this has to be some sort of mistake, it just has to. Teddy Bear: Ha, knew it. (Gets a gelatin) Firey Speaker Box: Teddy Bear's safe with 78 votes, while Naily's eliminated with 79 votes. Naily NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gets flung away) (Naily lands on Idiotic Island) Naily: Huh, idiotic Island, is that really the best they could come up with? *sighs* Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait for the 1st rejoin. Firey Speaker Box: The next challenge is to get the Season 1 contestants out of the TLC, because I'm too lazy. Basketball: Wait, if the Season 1 contestants went on a trip around the world after the Season 1 Finale then how did they get in the TLC. Firey Speaker Box: Uuuuuuhhhhhhh, I don't know, GO! Tree: Hey Fanny, 8-Ball, Cloudy and Bell. Fanny: What is it Tree? Tree: Since we're all limbless, we should form a alliance. Fanny: That would do no harm. Cloudy: Let's do it. (Later) Remote: I've found the TLC guys. Marker: Good, but how do we get inside. Clock: Hmmmm. Remote: I've got a idea, let's kick the lid off. TV: I don't how though. Saw: Yeah, kicking it off is impossible. Remote: Or is it... (Kicks off the lid off) Gelatin: I'm free. Remote: Pleasure to meet you Gelatin, winner of Season 1. Firey Speaker Box: Marker, Clock, Remote, TV and Saw win, each of them can pick 2 contestants to be up for elimination. Marker: Teddy Bear and Cup. Clock: Magnet and Nonexisty. Remote: Bottle and Trousers. TV: Black Hole and TNT. Saw: Spikey-Mervert and Orange. TNT: Aw seriously. MePhone4S: Yep, anyways, people not here, vote either Teddy Bear, Cup, Magnet, Nonexisty, Bottle, Trousers, Black Hole, TNT, Spikey-Mervert or Orange to be eliminated. Episode 3: Electric Chair Fun (At the elimination area) Firey Speaker Box: Welcome to elimination, today we have a record amount of votes with 966 votes, the prizes are Fans. Bottle: Wow, that's so amazing. MePhone4S: Say Bottle, who got the least amount of votes, at 86 votes. Bottle: Yes. (Gets a fan) Evil Window: Trousers, TNT, you're both safe with 90 votes. (Trousers and TNT get fans) Firey Speaker Box: Orange, you recieved 93 votes, so you're also safe. Orange: Horray. (Gets a fan) MePhone4S: Also safe is Black Hole, with 95 votes. Black Hole: Yes. (Gets a fan) Evil Window: With 97 votes Nonexisty is also safe. Nonexisty: ... (Gets a fan) Firey Speaker Box: Spikey-Mervert is also safe with 100 votes. (Spikey-Mervert gets a fan) MePhone4S: Safe with 102 votes is, Magnet. Magnet: I like Turtles. (Gets a fan) Evil Window: Cup, Teddy Bear, one of you will be the 2nd off the show, and the TV will now display the results. (Teddy Bear and Cup stare) = 104, Teddy Bear = 109 Evil Window: Cup is safe with 104 votes, while Teddy Bear, you're out with 109 votes, thanks for playing, but it's time to go. Teddy Bear: WHAT!?! (gets flung to Idiotic Island) Firey Speaker Box: OK, before we announce the challenge, dowe have any questions. (Sees Cup holding his hand up) Yes Cup? Cup: I hate this contest. Firey Speaker Box: Uh, OK, anyways, the challenge is musical electric chairs, the 10 people that gep zapped 1st are up for elimination, GO! (Starts the music, thens stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Cup gets zapped) Cup: I HATE THIS STUPID CHAIR! (Throws his chair off a cliff) MePhone4S: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Magnet gets zapped) Magnet: Der, Der, Derp. Evil Window: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Poptart gets zapped) Poptart: Hey, that's not fair. Firey Speaker Box: (Starts the music, thens stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Nonexisty gets zapped) Nonexisty: ... MePhone4S: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Basketball gets zapped) Basketball: Ow. Evil Window: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Cake gets zapped) Cake: HEY! Firey Speaker Box: (Starts the music, thens stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Lego Brick gets zapped) Lego Brick: Ouch. MePhone4S: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Snowflake gets zapped) Snowflake: Aw come on. Evil Window: (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Lantern gets zapped) Lantern: :( Firey Speaker Box: OK, only one more person to be UFE. (Starts the music, then stops it) (Everyone sits on a chair, Gumball gets zapped) Gumball: Ow. Firey Speaker Box: Well, that is that, people no on the show, vote either Cup, Magnet, Poptart, Nonexisty, Basketball, Cake, Lego Brick, Snowflake, Lantern or Gumball to be eliminated. Episode 4: No Ball Game like American Football Firey Speaker Box: Hey guys, elimination time. (At the elimination area) MePhone4S: Hello guys, it's time for elimination, this time, we got a total of 1556 votes, a record high, very impressive, the prizes for today are suitcases. Cup: Does it look like I care? MePhone4S: Probably not, anyways, Lego Brick is safe, with 115 votes. Lego Brick: Yay. (Gets a suitcase) Evil Window: Also safe, with 119 votes, is, Cake. Cake: Yes. (Gets a suitcase) Firey Speaker Box: Poptart is also safe with only 134 votes. Poptart: Yes! (Gets a suitcase) MePhone4S: Snowflake and Baskeball got 143 votes and 153 votes respectivly. (Snowflake and Basketball get suitcases) Evil Window, Also safe is, Gumball, with 154 votes. Gumball: Knew it. (Gets a suitcase) Firey Speaker Box: We're down to the bottom 4, but Lantern is safe with 159 votes, and so is Magnet with 179 votes. (Lantern and Magnet get suitcases) MePhone4S: Only 1 suitcase left, Nonexisty, Cup, one of you will be eliminated, let's reveal the votes. (Cup and Nonexisty stare) = 185, Cup = 215 MePhone4S: Nonexisty, with 185 votes, you're safe, and Cup, with 215 votes, you are eliminated. Cup: Fine, I didn't want to be here anyways. (Gets flung to Idiotic Island) (On Idiotic Island) Cup: (Lands) Teddy Bear: And another victim is here, how "delightful". (Meanwhile) Evil Window: Anyways, the next challenge is a game of americain football, the 10 contestants with the least amount of touchdowns are for elimination. Pillow: OK. Random Voice: GO! Marker: (Scores a Touchdown) Yes! Football: Since I'm a football, this should be easy for me. (Scores a Touchdown) See, easy. (10 hours later) Firey Speaker Box: 5 seconds left) (Party Hat, Remote, Boombox, Cake and Lollipop all score touchdowns) Firey Speaker Box: OK, time's out, now let's see the scores. (The scores are shown) Firey Speaker Box: And it looks like Nonexisty, Magnet, Roboty, Banana, Bushy, Lightning, Lantern, Cloudy, Bell and Tree are up for elimination. Episode 5: Mayhem caused by Treadmills (At the elimination area) Firey Speaker Box: OK guys, today we got 2742 votes, which is 1186 more votes than last episode, and the prizes are rubies. MePhone4S: The 1st person safe is Banana, with only 239 votes. Banana: Yes. (Gets a ruby) Evil Window: Tree is also safe with 251 votes. Tree: Yahoo. (Gets a ruby) Firey Speaker Box: Roboty and Bell are safe with 266 votes each. (Roboty and Bell get rubies) MePhone4S: Also safe, is Cloudy, with only 269 votes against him. Cloudy: Yay. (Gets a ruby) Evil Window: Lightning is safe with 285 votes. Lightning: Finally. (Gets a ruby) Firey Speaker Box: Bushy, you're safe with 287 votes. Bushy: Knew it. (Gets a ruby) MePhone4S: And Lantern, is safe with 291 votes. Lantern: I_I (Gets a ruby) Evil Window: Magnet and Nonexisty, one of you got the highest amount of votes. Nonexisty: (Suddenly gets a face and limbs) Huh? Why do I have a face, arms and legs. Tree: I don't know, but you could possibly be eliminated. Nonexisty: 0_0 OH NO! Evil Window: But he isn't, Nonexisty is safe with 292 votes, and Magnet is eliminated with 296 votes. Magnet: Wow, 296 votes, what do I get? Evil Window: You're a idiot. Magnet: What does idiot mean? (Gets flung to Idiotic Island) Evil Window: Now that Magnet is where he belongs, we can start the next challenge. Bell (II): And what is the challenge? Firey Speaker Box: It's to run on a giant treadmill the longest without falling. Sky: But how are limbless and legless ones gonna do this? MePhone4S: They'll be excused. Sky: OK. Firey Speaker Box: GO! Fries (BFDI): This should be easy. Nonexisty: *Slips* Ya ho ho ho hoy. Fries (BFDI) *Gets hit by Nonexisty* Oh no. Nickel (BFDI) *Slips* Wo ho. (Hits Robot Flower) Evil Leafy: This is surprisingly easy. Remote: That's because you're teleporting. (Freezes Evil Leafy with freeze syringe) Waffle: (Slips since he's fat and hits Firey Jr., Taco (BFDI), Cheez-It and Guitar) I'M SORRY. Cheez-It: It's OK, no harm done. MePhone4S: Well you're both up for elimination. Cheez-It: I know. Evil Window: Anyways, go ahead people not here, vote for either Nonexisty, Fries (BFDI), Nickel (BFDI), Robot Flower, Evil Leafy, Waffle, Firey Jr., Taco (BFDI), Cheez-It or Guitar to be eliminated. Episode 6: Obstacle Courses of Fun (At the elimination area) Firey Speaker Box: OK, it's time for elimination, is everyone ready? Waffle: Yes. MePhone4S: OK then, we have 3349 votes, about 607 more than last episode, the prizes are books. Cheez-It: OK then. Evil Window: So with 303 votes, Guitar is safe. Guitar: Yeah. (Gets a book) Firey Speaker Box: Fries (BFDI) is safe with only 307 votes. Fries (BFDI): That's good. (Gets a book) MePhone4S: Cheez-It is safe with only 312 votes. Cheez-It: YES! (Gets a book) Evil Window: Firey Jr. is also safe with 313 votes. Firey Jr.: Yay. (Gets a book) Firey Speaker Box: Taco (BFDI) is safe with 315 votes. Taco: Oh yeah baby. (Gets a book) MePhone4S: Nickel (BFDI) is safe with 320 votes. Nickel: Yes. (Gets a book) Evil Window: Next safe is Waffle with 334 votes. Waffle: Yoy. (Gets a book) Firey Speaker Box: We're down to the bottom 3, and Evil Leafy, you're safe with 359 votes. Evil Leafy: Finally. (Gets a book) MePhone4S: It's all down to Robot Flower and Nonexisty, let's show the votes. (Nonexisty and Robot Flower stare) Flower = 381, Nonexisty = 405 Firey Speaker Box: And Noneixsty's eliminated with 405 votes. (Nonexisty is flung to Idiotic Island) Firey Speaker Box: The next challenge is a obstacle course, all you need to do is go across some hurdles, do a parkour section and then jump to the finish line, got it. Sky: Yep. MePhone4S: GO! (Everyone goes over the hurdles except Fanny, 8-Ball, Tree, Roboty, Rubber Ball, and Lantern) Evil Window: The 10 people that fail like they did will be up for elimination. (The remaining people do the parkour section, jump and make to the finish line, except Boombox, Waffle, Party Hat and Banana, who fall) Firey Speaker: Well then, so Fanny, 8-Ball, Tree, Roboty, Rubber Ball, Lantern, Boombox, Waffle, Party Hat and Banana are up for elimination, so people not here, vote for either one of them to be eliminated. Episode 7: GTTTATINT Time Firey Speaker Box: Who's ready to begin another episode of UOL. Party Hat: I am. MePhone4S: Good, then let's see who'll be the 6th off the show. (At the elimination area) Evil Window: The prizes for this elimination are cherries. 8-Ball: OK I guess. Firey Speaker Box: This time, we got a whopping 6337 votes in total. With just 439 votes, Party Hat, you're safe. Party Hat: Yes. (Gets a cherry) MePhone4S: Safe with 456 votes is 8-Ball, and safe with 489 votes is Tree. (8-Ball & Tree get cherries) Evil Window: Safe with 556 votes is Boombox. Boombox: Yay. (Gets a cherry) Firey Speaker Box: With 582 votes, Banana, you're safe. Banana: All right. (Gets a cherry) MePhone4S: Safe with 585 votes is Fanny, and safe with 606 votes is Rubber Ball. (Fanny & Roboty get cherries) Evil Window: Safe with 724 votes is Waffle. Waffle: Yes. (Gets a cherry) Firey Speaker Box: So, we're down to Roboty & Lantern, let's see who'll be eliminated next. (Roboty & Lantern stare) = 892, Lantern = 1008 Firey Speaker Box: Wow, with 892 votes, Roboty's safe, with 1008 votes, Lantern, you've been eliminated. Lantern: :( (Flung to Idiotic Island) Roboty: Thank glob. (Gets a cherry) Firey Speaker Box: The next challenge is GTTTATINT, the people that fall will be up for a double elimination, I'll explain why a double elimination later, GO! (Later, it's between Banana & Marker) Banana: Well Marker, it's between us. Marker: Yeah, and I should win, I lead my alliance. Banana: Yeah yeah, whatEVER!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls) Firey Speaker Box: So Banana is out, & Marker gets immunity Marker: Yeah. Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, this time, you'll be choosing which 2 will be eliminated, because one of the 6 eliminated contestants is gonna rejoin, so people not here, vote for either Naily. Naily: Guys, the 1st eliminated, I'm the 1st eliminated, please vote for me, there might not be another rejoin, well, there are, but I might not rejoin at them. Firey Speaker Box: Teddy Bear. Teddy Bear: You better vote for me or I'll murder you! Firey Speaker Box: Cup. Cup: I'm actually happy that I'm eliminated, so whatever you do, DON'T vote for me. Firey Speaker Box: Magnet. Magnet: I LIKE CEREAL! Firey Speaker Box: Nonexisty. Nonexisty: Vote for me please, I did nothing wrong. Firey Speaker Box: And Lantern. Lantern: :P MePhone4S: Vote for one of them now. Episode 8: Trying to Find a Leafy (At the elimination area) Firey Speaker Box: OK everyone, have you all casted your votes. Contestants: Yep. MePhone4S: Good, but since there's so many of you, we'll just say that everyone excpet Evil Leafy & Robot Flower are safe. Clock: Yes. (Evil Leafy & Robot Flower are flung to Idiotic Island) Evil Window: Now let's do the rejoin. (Later, after the hosts get the 6 eliminated contestants. Firey Speaker Box: Welcome to the 1st rejoin of the season. Cup: We know. MePhone4S: OK, anyways, for this rejoin, we got 6550 votes. Marker: Wow, that's a record. Evil Window: Indeed Marker, now just watch, anyways, with only 188 votes, Cup dosen't rejoin. Cup: Execllent, like I said, I didn't wanna rejoin anyway. (Flung to Idiotic Island) Firey Speaker Box: Teddy Bear, you recieved 482 votes to rejoin, not enough. Teddy Bear: WHAT!!! (Flung to Idiotic Island) MePhone4S: Magnet, with 973 votes, you don't rejoin neither. Magnet: Yoy. (Flung to Idiotic Island) Evil Window: Also not rejoining with 1229 votes is Lantern. Lantern: -_- (Flung to Idiotic Island) Firey Speaker Box: So now it's down to Naily & Nonexisty, but, rejoining the game, is................... (Naily & Nonexisty stare) Firey Speaker Box: Naily, with 1921 votes, Nonexisty, you fail to rejoin at 1757 votes. Naily: *GASP* Yes, I can't believe it. Nonexisty: Aw man, at least it's good to know some of the objects like me. (Flung to Idiotic Island) Firey Speaker Box: Welcome back Naily, as a reward for rejoining, you win immunity. Naily: Yeah. MePhone4S: So, we're down to the Final 58, the next challenge is to find Leafy in a forest. Naily: Even though I'm immune, I'm fine. Evil Window: Good, GO! TV: I'm guessing the Evil Forest. Milk: I agree. (In the Evil Forest) Naily: You know, it's just so good to be back in the game, who knows, I might become the Donut of the season. Fanny: Well, that might be true. Naily: Wanna form a alliance? Fanny: Sure. (Meanwhile) Leafy: Gosh! I really don't get why they placed me in the forest for a challenge. Marker: Hello? Leafy: Oh hi. (A few hours later) Firey Speaker Box: OK, everyone except Lollipop, Bushy and Roboty, so they're up for elimination. Lollipop: Like whatever. Cake: She's a goner. Lollipop: HEY! MePhone4S: Anyways, people not here, vote for either Lollipop, Bushy or Roboty to be eliminated! Episode 9: High Jump Chaos (At the elimination area) Firey Speaker Box: OK, you 3, welcome to elimination. MePhone4S: We got 1008 votes, it's less than last time, but we're good with it. Evil Window: Bushy, you only got 197 votes, you're safe, here's a tissue box Bushy: *Gets a tissue box* Uh, OK. FIrey Speaker Box: And so we're down to Lollipop and Roboty, let's show the votes. (Roboty & Lollipop stare) = 363, Lollipop = 448 Roboty: YES! Lollipop: WHAT!?! Firey Speaker Box: Roboty, you're safe with 363 votes, so Lollipop is eliminated with 448, goodbye. is flung to Idiotic Island Evil Window: OK, onto the next contest, it's a High Jump Competition, 3 people with the lowest jumps lose, GO! Marker: OK, let's do this. Clock: YEAH! (a few jumps later) Evil Window: OK, only Boombox is left, so Boombox, jump. Boombox: OK. (Jumps about 1000 metres) Firey Speaker Box: OK, now let's compare. (The results are shown) MePhone4S: Well, Sky, Spikey-Mervert and Rubber Ball had the worst jumps, sp they're up for elimination. Episode 10: 9-Ball Madness Announcer: I'm back everyone. MePhone: And so am I. Clock: Uh, why? MePhone4: We were on temporally vacation. Headphones: Oh. Announcer: Anyways, time for elimination. (At the elimination area) MePhone4: We have gotten 978 votes, which is 30 less than last episode. Rubber Ball: That's great, can you just get on with it? Announcer: OK, the 1st person safe is Sky, with only 153 votes. Sky: Yes. *Gets a donut* MePhone4: And so we're down to Rubber Ball and Spikey-Mervert, one of them will be eliminated, display the votes. (Rubber Ball and Spikey-Mervert stare) (Rubber Ball = 252, Spikey-Mervert = 573) MePhone4: And Spikey-Mervert is eliminated with 573 votes, RB's safe with 252. (SM is flung to Idiotic Island) Mephone4: Alright, the challenge. (I'll finish this later) Contestants BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel (BFDI) Fries Season 1.png|Fries (BFDI) TV.png|TV Fanny.PNG|Fanny Marker-0.png|Marker Taco-1.png|Taco (BFDI) 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Pie.png|Pie Grassy 3.png|Grassy Remote-0.png|Remote Pillow.png|Pillow Eggy FFCM.png|Eggy Balloony Pose.png|Balloony Basketball.PNG|Basketball Clock 2.png|Clock Bell.png|Bell (BFDI) Cloudy.PNG|Cloudy Saw.PNG|Saw ACWAGT Barf Bag Pose.png|Barf Bag Tree 3.png|Tree Naily.PNG|Naily Roboty-1.png|Roboty Black hole-0.png|Black Hole Firey 99.png|Firey Jr. Cake-1.png|Cake Lightning-0.png|Lightning Gaty-0.png|Gaty Bottle Pose.png|Bottle ACWAGT Braceletey Pose.png|Bracelety Cheez-It.png|Cheez-It Snowflake Pose.png|Snowflake TNT Pose1.png|TNT Trousers BFDI.png|Trousers 185px-Waffle 5b.png|Waffle Lego Brick.png|Lego Brick Tune Pose.png|Tune 180px-Get Well Card.png|Get Well Soon Card Bunk Bed.png|Bunk Bed Bushy.png|Bushy Sky by flutterchu-d65pekm.png|Sky Boombox (BFDI).png|Boombox Football (BFDI Finale).png|Football ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell (II) Cookie Pose.png|Cookie Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass Poptart Pose.png|Poptart Orange 3.png|Orange Banana.200.png|Banana Guitary.png|Guitar Rubberball.png|Rubber Ball 100px-Party hat.png|Party Hat Bubble Gum Pose.png|Gumball Milk for Kalini.png|Milk Credit Card.png|Credit Card ACWAGT Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Headphones.png|Headphones Spikeymervertidle.png|Spikey-Mervert - 57th ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop - 58th Robot flower-0.png|Robot Flower - 59th Evil Leafy-1.png|Evil Leafy - 60th Lantern 2.png|Lantern - 61st Nonexisty Icon v2.png|Nonexisty - 62nd Magnet1.png|Magnet - 63rd Cup.200.png|Cup - 64th Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear - 65th